fuwachatfandomcom-20200214-history
Forums
The Fuwanovel Forums, simply known as the Forums '''or generally called '''Fuwa, is the discussion board of Fuwanovel. Its goal is to promote visual novels in the west. It has 5046 registered users, though the highest record of users online at the same time is at 577 users. Etymology The commonly held belief, due to the use of propaganda by the Shogunate, was that Fuwa came from the phrase fuwafuwa ''(ふわふわ), meaning fluffy. Others argue that it may come from the word ''Fuwa ''(不和), meaning discord, or ''Fuwa ''(付和), meaning blind obedience. The truth, as one might expect, is neither - it actually originated from something ''close to ふわふわ but not quite the same: so was Fuwa picked to mean 不和, aaeru? lol no it's more like ふわっと; ふわーっと; フワーっと; フワーと (adv,vs) (1) (on-mim) floating; drifting; weightlessness; (2) (on-mim) softly; gently; lightly [ hmm but apparently westerners interpret it as fuwafuwa which is fluffy which is fine too *Heyitsjiwon (qwebirc@Rizon-58824C7E.dyn.optonline.net) has joined but originally i thought I figured "dissesion, disagrement" mgith fit too they were novels that make u go fuwaaaa--- make your heart go alight ... bcuz of the romance ^^ Overview Fuwa is a group of islands within the Seto Inland Sea. Formerly, the islands have been an important region of piracy. Since the fall of the old regime and the rise of the new Shogunate, more security have been placed on the islands, making piracy illegal. After the Convention of Kanagawa, which opened Japan to foreign trade, the islands of Fuwa served as a trading hub. Its main products were Japanese literature, translated into English. While it is not very successful, they continue to translate their literary works for the Western audiences. Four Islands Nobeshima Otherwise known as the Visual Novels Board. It is the centre of trade and commerce within the islands of Fuwa. It is also the most densely populated. Shigotoshima Otherwise known as the Development Board. It is the centre of administration on the islands of Fuwa. It is the least populated island as a result. Kommuhashima Otherwise known as the Community Hub. It is the third most densely populated island, filled mostly with neighbourhoods and villages. Orokashima Otherwise known as the Other Discussion Board. It is the second most densely populated island. It also has the highest crime rate of all four islands. Shogunate The Shogunate holds absolute power over all of Japan, including the islands of Fuwa. * Tay - The Shogun. His words are absolute within the islands of Fuwa. Due to the nature of his rank, he assigned Daimyos to exercise control over the islands of Fuwa. * Nayleen - Engineer of the Ministry of Infrastructure. He maintains public buildings and such. * Beato - Head of the Ministry of Public Relations. She keeps the Shogunate and its people updated. * Emi - Architect of the Ministry of Infrastructure. She keeps the place aesthetically pleasing. * OriginalRen - Officer of the Ministry of Public Relations. He keeps the people entertained with cultural propaganda. * Nosebleed - Officer of the Ministry of Public Relations. Like OriginalRen, he keeps the people from revolting through public appeal. Daimyo The Daimyo, otherwise known as the Global Moderators, are lords assigned by the Shogunate to control the islands of Fuwa in his place. None of the daimyo truly agree with each other, so no true unity is achieved. * Down - The daimyo of Nobeshima. His ship is the Shitamaru. * Tiagofvarela - The ceremonial daimyo of Shigotoshima. His ship is the Gishikimaru. * Kaguya - The daimyo of Kommuhashima. His ship is the Tsukihimemaru. * Nosebleed - The daimyo of Orokashima. His ship is the Hanadjimaru. Forukantai The Forukantai (Forum Fleet), otherwise known as the Board Moderators, are assigned to patrol the Seto Inland Sea and eliminate piracy and other illegal naval acts. Each of them are subordinate to a certain Daimyo. Nobeshima * Flutterz - Captain of the Russomaru. * Nohman - Captain of the Noumaru. Shigotoshima * Helvetica Standard - Captain of the Pinomaru. * Zenophilious - Captain of the Senomaru. Kommuhashima * Eclipsed - Captain of the Kommuhamaru. Orokashima * Stray Cat - Captain of the Onekomaru. Fuwamaru The Fuwamaru, otherwise known as FuwaChat, is ship within the Seto Inland Sea. It is under the discretion of its crew, otherwise known as the FuwaChat Moderators, and the Daimyo, who do not exercise much power over it. * Aniki - The Quartermaster, and perhaps the most passive officer. * Keaton - The Sailing Master. * Kurisu-chan - The Ship's Captain, and the most active officer.